Por Favor, Déjame Sin Aliento
by Ritchy Targaryen
Summary: One-Shot. Hyoudou Issei asiste a un estudio de Rating Game, donde se le avergüenza enfrenta de todos sus compañeros en armas. Pero lo que no sabía Issei era que cierta dama en especial ocultaba sentimientos por él, más allá de los profesionales.


**Por Favor, Déjame Sin Aliento.**

 _One-Shot._ _Hyoudou Issei asiste a una asesoría especial, donde se le avergüenza enfrenta de todos sus compañeros en armas. Pero lo que no sabía Issei era que cierta dama en especial ocultaba sentimientos por él, más allá de los profesionales._

 **{│ X – X│}**

―Y se fue directo al combate. Eso es lo último que debe hacerse, el oponente está fortificado. Congela ahí, por favor ―Pidió ella amablemente mientras se levantaba del asiento y caminaba alrededor de la mesa holográfica. Dándole un sorbe a su café, ella se acerca al grupo―. El enemigo tenía planeado despacharlo como su primer blanco, ¿en qué estaba pensando en ese momento?

―No tienes tiempo de pensar ahí… si lo haces morirías.

Esa fue la rápida respuesta de Hyoudou Issei al mirar con firmeza a la hermosa dama que estaba cerca de donde él estaba sentado. Ante lo respondido, Rias Gremory mira a través de sus anteojos la expresión seria de Issei.

Hyoudou Issei no podía evitar dejar de mira aquellos labios rojos seductores que hacían una terriblemente atractiva imagen con esos ojos aguamarina. El color carmesí de sus cabellos largos desprendía un aroma casi imposible de percibir a fresas. Su piel blanca, su figura sensual y su voz se conjugaban tan perfectamente que la hacían la mujer más hermosa que quizá exista en la tierra. Pero a Issei no le importaba nada de eso en ese momento, puesto que, por muy atraído que estaba por ella, se encontraba enojado; encabronado.

―Es mucho riesgo para un peón de ocho piezas, clase-baja.

Detrás de Issei, Vali Lucifer se quitó sus lentes de sol con los que disimulaba estar dormido para poder observar la latente tensión entre ambos. Maestra y discípulo; ama y esclavo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona, y su mirada se enfocó en su contraparte. Lo que nadie notaba era que estaba mascando chicle.

Issei miró con frialdad a los ojos tajantes de Rias, apretando la mandíbula no se permitió apartar la vista; y ella tampoco al alejarse unos pasos hacia atrás, volviendo a estar cerca de la mesa holográfica.

―Desafortunadamente, el riesgo funcionó: el oponente no pudo atacar ―Continuó Rias añadiendo un tono acusador. Al lado de Issei, su amigo, Kiba Yuuto voltea a verlo con cara de pocos amigos al escuchar a Rias decir lo siguiente: ―. Issei se mueve en línea recta con agresión, evita a los guardias y lo derrota con un ataque de su _Sacred Gear_. El encuentro fue una victoria, pero creo que lo mostramos como un ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer. La que sigue, por favor.

Issei por su parte se encontraba bastante herido en su orgullo por lo que Rias acababa de decir acerca del modo en que él derrotó y terminó un juego de clasificación al ignorar las instrucciones de esta. Había reglas que de cierta manera limitan a todos ahí adentro, pero ninguna impedía que Issei desobedeciese a su señora… excepto la cuestión de moral y lealtad. Issei se quedó quieto en su asiento, apretando aquel lápiz de madera en sus manos y mordiendo con fuerza. Sus ojos castaños se mantenían fijos sobre la belleza que proseguía a explicar el resto de la partida, pero de otra persona y su equipo.

De pronto, Genshirou Saji se inclinó para acercarse al oído de Issei y susurrar con evidente respeto.

―Se necesita mucho valor para hacer eso.

Hubo un silencio antes de que Rias hablase.

―A continuación, veremos un ejemplo perfecto de una maniobra correcta.

[-.-.-]

 _Salto en el Tiempo – Afuera del Club del Ocultismo._

[-.-.-]

Issei con enfurecida prisa se pone su chaqueta de cuero a la par que sus lentes de sol se los ponía. No tenía tiempo que perder si quería llegar temprano a su casa…

―¡Issei!

Y evitar de esa manera a la única pelirroja que lo seguía por detrás, gritando a su nombre para que se detuviera.

―¡Hyoudou!

Volvió a llamar, sin respuesta.

Issei metió la mano al bolsillo, sacando de éste un llavero mientras apresuraba el paso, ignorando los llamados desesperados de la pelirroja. Sin importarle los gritos de Rias, Issei montó su motocicleta, encendiendo el motor y asegurándose de que todo funcionase correctamente. Rias llegó a su lado.

―¡Issei! ¡Issei! El análisis que hice de su táctica de combate no era más que mi opinión profesional. ―Aclaró ella.

Fingiendo demencia, Hyoudou Issei apretó varias veces el acelerador, provocando un ruido que le "impedía" escuchar la sonora voz de Rias.

―Ah, no te escuchó ―dijo, haciendo un pésimo intento por escuchar. Y sin avisar soltó el freno para acelerar, con dirección a su casa.

Ante tal acción infantil de Issei, Rias rodó los ojos y agacho la cabeza desesperada de que Issei no la escuchaba por las buenas. Sólo le vasto un momento para saber que dirección tomaría Issei para seguirle el paso y, apurada, se sube a su automóvil para dar caza al castaño.

Tras unos minutos de una discreta persecución por las calles de la ciudad, Issei se da cuenta que Rias Gremory, la hermosa pelirroja que lo tiene como loco, le está siguiendo por todas las avenidas que ha tomado. Sin otra idea más que confrontarla, Issei se detiene a mitad de una cuadra y baja de su motocicleta, pensando de qué otra manera podría ella avergonzarle en público. Su enojo aumentó aún más cuando miró cómo la pelirroja se pasó los semáforos rojos y un tráfico, peligrando con ocasionar un terrible accidente a mitad de la calle por su descuido. Observando el carro negro de Rias detenerse a unos cuantos metros de su motocicleta, Issei se acerca furioso para enfrentarse a la molestia que era Rias para él en ese momento.

―¡Ja! ¡Y dices que soy imprudente! ―refutó Issei quitándose los lentes―. ¡Cuando peleo mi equipo y mi objetivo son lo primero! ―aclaró el castaño haciendo ademanes con el puño a la cara molesta de Rias, quien a muy poco acababa de bajar del coche.

―Bueno, ¡cuándo voy a poder terminar de hablar de una vez, Issei! ―cerró la puerta de su coche, frunciendo el ceño y gritándole a la cara―. ¡Mi análisis de su técnica de combate era correcto!

―No me digas.

―Claro que sí… pero oculté algo más ―confesó, relajándose un poco ante la intensa mirada molesta de Issei quien le sacaba media cabeza de altura―. Pienso que eres un combatiente genial, Issei, pero no podía decirlo. Tenía miedo a que todos dentro de esa clase pudiera ver a través de mí. No quería que nadie supiera que estaba enamorada de ti.

Con cara de incrédulo Issei trata de ver a través del rostro serio de la pelirroja, que no deja de verlo tan amenazante a pesar de haber confesado su amor por él. Y sin decir nada. Sin mostrar nada más que palabras al viento. Issei tomó a Rias de la nuca y le plantó unos besos que ella correspondió gustosa.


End file.
